Morning Dailies
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: The worst thing to experience in the morning: somone annoying.
1. Danny

-Characters: Butch Hartman--First Danny Phantom story by Dire Moonstone(me)-

* * *

With the start of a new day, it's easy to see why we fuss over minuscule errors. If we forget so much as one thing in the morning, it seems that it will wrack our brain all day. Such questions as "did I lock the door,"or "did I forget anything?" Most of the time, the things we think about in the morning have to do with our memory. So, one by one, if we get up early enough, we'll check off our daily "To-do" list. 

The protagonist of this story, however, doesn't have easy mornings. While getting dressed, a usual task most of us experience in the morning, young Daniel Fenton must keep a watch out for a particular someone.

Carefully, he checks outside his door, making sure there are no intruders. It's not exactly that he doesn't like the person, it's just that Danny has a short temper. A temper which is usually activated by this person.

_Okay, no one seems to be around. But just to make sure..._Danny thinks, closing and locking the door.

Cautiously, he dresses. After changing fully, Daniel puts on his clown-red shoes. Checking his untamed hair in the mirror, Danny lets go of his discreet behavior, slowly. After mentally crossing off his appearance from the his list, Danny walks over to the door.

Hesitantly, fourteen year old Daniel reaches for the lock _This is it._ Going against his better judgement, Danny unlocks the door. Warily, he twists the knob.

He opens the door. Silence greets him outside his room. _Okay...no one here. That person must have left alr-_

"HI DANNY!" comes a sugary voice from on top of the stairs.

_Shoot! She caught me._

"Danny, are you sure you're going to wear your hair like that?" his sister, Jazmine Fenton asks him. "I don't really think girls will like it."

"It's fine, Jazz." says Danny bleakly, a bit embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" She asks unconvinced. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" he asked in an annoyed voice, walking past her to get down the stairs.

"I've just read a book about young adolescents! Now I can analyze you! Plus," she tails him down the stairs, "I'm going to be keeping a log on you and adding your data and comparing it to the book. Maybe if I can see the difference between normal kids and half-ghosts, it'll be a huge breakthrough in understanding ghosts!"

_Well, _Thinks Danny, ignoring his sisters continual talking. _I guess I have to leave 'get out of the house before Jazz sees me' off of the list.

* * *

_

-Yeah, I haven't seen _Danny Phantom _in a long time, so, please tell me what you think.--Thanks!-


	2. Sam

Characters: Butch Hartman-

* * *

Nearly each of us has a special way of waking up. Being either from an alarm, instinct, or from help from someone else. Samantha Manson is one girl who gets said "help." 

"Wake up, Sammy-kins!" Pamela Manson greets her daughter, opening up the blinds to her window.

Sam crawls under the sheets, covering her head in her pillow. "Come on, greet this beautiful day..." Pamela turns around to see the view.

Noticing her mother has stopped talking, Sam gets out of her covers, curious.

"You know what?" says Sam's mom, closing the shades, "I think it's better if we look outside later."

"No, I really want to see what's outside. 'Greet the day', right? " says Sam, maliciously, getting out of bed.

"No!" Her mom says nervously, placing herself in front of the window. "Isn't it better if we have breakfast first? Besides, you never like to see the sun in the morning."

Sam walks towards her mother, the malevolent grin still on her face.

"Sam...?" Her mom asks, cowering. Quickly, Sam sees her chance and pushes her mom out of the way.

"No!" Pamela yells as Samantha separates the curtains.

"It is a beautiful day!" Sam says happily. "A beautiful, dark, cloud-filled day! Thanks mom!"

With a somewhat evil laugh, Sam leaves her mom to look at the grim, threatening clouds.

* * *

Many 'thank you's, -Dire Moonstone- 


	3. Tucker

-Characters: Butch Hartman-

_

* * *

After seeing a peak into the mornings of Danny and Sam, we find that they are interrupted by people that agitate them. Now that we've put ourselves in their shoes, being the people who are badgered, let's see how it's like to be the people with "good intentions."_

Hi! I'm Tucker Foley, age fourteen and proud of it. Now, Sam and Danny may have to deal with annoying people, but not me. Nope, my mornings are perfect. Let me run a typical morning through you.

First, every morning I am awakened by the angelic sound of my PDA. After I see the time, I walk over to see the mirror. Sam may call it narcissistic, but I do look fine every morning, what with my buff body and super fine face. What's not to love?

When I'm through with the bathroom, I check myself in the mirror once more, just to be safe. I don't honestly know why I do; I'm flawless!

Once I make sure I have everything I need; backpack, PDA, mouth freshener for the ladies, I walk down for breakfast.

"Made especially for my handsome baby boy!" my mom says.

Checking the mirror once more, I walk out the door to be greeted by Danny and Sam.

"Come on!" I say, bringing them in for a three-way hug, "Smile! It's going to be a wonderful morning!"

"Yeah..." they both reply pessimistically.

I start a casual conversation, "Did you guy understand the homework for last night? I tell you, it seems to be getting easier."

I receive deathly glares from both of them. It's not my fault my I.Q. raised since that first Ember incident. Seeing that they don't feel like talking, I continue to tell of my modesty. I'm not a half-bad friend, after all. I would never make them talk if they didn't want to. Besides, I do give Danny tips on picking up girls.

I don't know why they always complain about bothersome people. I never come across them.

* * *

Dire Moonstone hopes you enjoyed and would like to know what you think. 


End file.
